PJO Pirate AU
by Indigo Archer
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the captain of The Olive Branch, a government ship. She's been hunting down Percy Jackson, the Captain of The Argo II, for a year now. When her and her crew are taken captive by him, she becomes bitter, blind to the love blossoming in between the two crews. But when Percy's brother causes trouble, the two Captains will be forced to work together. Will love emerge?
1. Chapter 1

_The Olive Branch_. It was headed this way.

Percy smirked. "Come back for round two, Miss Chase?" he said under his breath. He hadn't planned on anyone hearing it. But of course, Percy's plans didn't go right most of the time.

"At this point it's more like round two hundred." Travis Stoll said loudly.

His identical-looking brother, Connor, nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, you two are like, obsessed with each other."

"Stolls!" Katie Gardener called over from the other side of _The Argo II_. "Are they bothering you Captain Jackson?"

He sighed. "Katie, how many times have I told you to call me Percy?"

She smiled. "About as many times as you've gone toe to toe with Annabeth Chase."

"So like three hundred times?" R.E.D. yelled from her position at the mast.

Percy groaned. "Guys we've only met about twenty times."

Leo Valdez snorted. "That's only in the last month."

"Enough!" Piper McLean called. "What we really should be talking about is the chemistry between our fine Captain here, and Miss Annabeth Chase."

"Thank you, Piper! I've had enou- Wait what?! _Chemistry?_ There's no _chemistry_ in between us! Have you forgotten how we try to kill each other an average five times a week?"

Katie sighed dreamily. "It can be a forbidden love."

Percy shook his head. "You guys are impossible. Just get into your positions."

* * *

Annabeth Chase was so close. She could practically taste victory. _The Argo II_ was slowing down for a confrontation. She had him now. _Him_. Percy Jackson. The greatest pirate captain sailing the Mare Nostrum. Supposedly. She personally thought that Luke Castellan could give him a run for his money.

"Captain Chase!" her first mate, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, yelled. She pointed to _The Argo II_. A lone man, with a black tricorn hat adorned with a green feather, stood leaning on his sword cockily. The rest of his crew was spread over the whole ship. Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood at the mast, Piper McLean was perched in the Crow's Nest, and Connor and Travis Stoll stood behind Katie Gardner on the far side of the ship. Jackson's Quartermaster, Leo Valdez, was steering the ship while his Captain was busy. The First Mate was nowhere to be found.

Jackson took off his hat and bowed slightly. Annabeth's hands balled into fists. He was mocking her because she was a woman, or the size of her ship, or maybe both. However, it didn't matter, because both of them angered Annabeth equally. She took her bronze knife and threw it straight at his heart. He should've died. But that would've been too easy. At the last minute, he brought up his sword, Riptide, and knocked her blade out of the way. It slid across the deck, stopping at his brother's feet. Tyson picked it up and slipped it in his pocket.

Annabeth felt like tearing her hair out in frustration. What in the name of God was her crew doing?! Malcolm Pace, her half brother, paced **(Haha, see what I did there?)** the deck, muttering to himself, whilst Hazel and Frank leaned over a book of naval techniques, including how to retreat. Annabeth couldn't blame them. Captain Jackson seemed to have a way with the sea, an advantage that she lacked. She was a brilliant strategist, but she had just gotten her sea legs, something that she had grown to assume that Jackson had been born with. The jerk.

The Ships were now close enough for Annabeth to send part of her crew onto _The Argo II_ if she wanted, but letting Jackson make the first move seemed like the smarter choice. If she had learned anything over the last year of chasing him, it was that he was reckless. However, he was exceptionally and deceivingly good at thinking on his feet.

She waited for an attack. Nothing came. After five minutes, Annabeth decided to roll the dice, since Jackson wasn't touching them.

"Malcolm, figure out what's going on on that ship." she ordered. "Beckendorf go make sure everything's alright down below."

 _What is he doing?_ Jackson was far from stupid, but he generally tended to charge first, and then "wing it". He had a good crew, better than hers, Annabeth would grudgingly admit, they were all skilled, but they had no real order. Sure, they had a Captain, a First Mate and a Quartermaster, but they didn't have formations or naval techniques really, it was all spur of the moment.

"Malcolm, what are you thinking?" she asked as he walked up to her.

"He's waiting for something."

"What?"

"I don't know, he didn't really tell me his whole plan."

"Cut the sarcasm," Annabeth snapped. "We don't have time for it."

"But we do." A dreadfully familiar voice said from behind them. Her ex-best friend, Thalia Grace, stood behind Beckendorf, her silver knife at his throat.

"Thalia." Annabeth said in a hoarse voice. "What are you doing here?" She felt a prickling sensation against her throat. _Riptide._

"She's part of my crew of course."

Annabeth's fists clenched. Percy Jackson had snuck onto her ship, and was now holding her at swordpoint.


	2. Chapter 2

Being held at swordpoint was a new experience for Annabeth. Let's just say she didn't like it very much.

"Jackson. Let me go."

He laughed. "I think not Miss Chase. You won't be going anywhere. In fact-"

He was interrupted as Clarisse La Rue came barreling out from below deck, Chris Rodriguez on her tail. "Jackson! Give me the Captain!"

Jackson put his hand on his heart in mock hurt. "Why Clarisse! It's been such a long time! What, no hello? No nice to see you? No sincere hug? You have _nothing_ to say to me?"

She growled. "Oh, I can think of a lot of things I would _love_ to say to you, Prissy."

He smiled in amusement. "Still with that nickname huh?"

"I'll use that nickname for as long as I want _punk_."

Jackson's eyes glimmered dangerously. He quickly took a bronze knife from his sheath, _Annabeth's knife_ , and threw it at Clarisse, missing her by millimeters. It thudded into the mast, hilt deep. "I wouldn't do anything rash, La Rue, I'm _very_ different from the last time we met in the arena."

She snorted. "You mean the last time I kicked your butt?"

His smirk returned. "Such bravado, but if I remember correctly, I'm not the one who lost."

Clarisse trembled with anger, but before she could do anything, Chris Rodriguez put his hand on her shoulder hesitantly. "Let's not do anything stupid Clarisse."

"I would listen to your boyfriend if I were you." Thalia Grace commented.

"Shut up Grace!"

"Clarisse! Why are you telling me to shut up?" Jason Grace, Annabeth's Quartermaster, yelled from below deck.

"Jason's on this ship?!" Thalia hissed. "Percy! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Jackson shrugged. "I forgot."

She gave him her signature death glare. "I'll deal with you later."

The raven-haired Captain rolled his eyes. "Jason why don't come up and join the party?"

"What's Jackson doing on our ship?!" he sounded alarmed. Jason emerged from below deck, his golden sword in hand. "Thalia?" he asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

Thalia sheepishly removed her silver knife from Beckendorf's throat. She always had had a soft spot for her little brother.

"I do believe I was about to conquer your ship, so if we could continue from where we left off that would be great." Jackson interrupted, sounding annoyed.

Jason just shook his head as if to clear it, his eyes still glued to Thalia.

"McLean!" Jackson barked. "Come tie up this dolt!"

The dark-skinned girl gracefully climbed down from the Crow's Nest and jumped aboard _The Olive Branch_.

"I would appreciate it if you could remove your sword from my throat." Annabeth commented.

Jackson laughed dryly, but he removed Riptide nonetheless. "Stolls!" he yelled sharply. "Take- wait, _where's Di Angelo?_ "

"I'm right here." a voice grumbled. "Stop your yapping." Nico Di Angelo stood on the far side of the ship, rubbing the back of his head. Will Solace lay crumpled like a ragdoll at his feet.

Annabeth gasped. "Did you-"

"No," Di Angelo snapped. "I didn't kill him, Chase."

"Where do you always run off to?!" Jackson demanded. "You're my First Mate. Stay by my side would you?"

"Well I'm _sorry_ , but it's not _my_ fault that Solace decided that it was a good idea to _attack_ me."

His Captain sighed. "Next time, just _try_ to stay out of trouble."

Di Angelo smirked. "Hypocrite."

"Whatever." he turned back to Annabeth. "Now, as I was saying. My dear Captain Chase, everything that is _yours_ , is now _mine_."

"Why you-"

"Oh I wouldn't." he said offhandedly. "After all, it's not very _ladylike_ , now is it?"

"Jackson!" she screeched. "I hate you! You and your whole crew of good-for-nothing-moronic-"

He moved in a flash, so fast that she didn't even see him do it. But in a second, she was pinned up against the wall, his forearm pressing against her windpipe. His sword had disappeared.

"You can call me whatever, and mess with me all you want," he said in a dangerously low voice. "But my crew is off limits." he pressed harder. " _Got it?_ " he released her, and she fell to the ground, glaring at him.

"Stolls!" he yelled. "Make yourself useful and tie up the Captain."

"Sure." they answered simultaneously, and started wrapping a rope around him.

"Not me, you dimwits! Her!"

They looked at each other and grinned. "That makes more sense."

Katie rolled her eyes and grabbed Travis hand, dragging him towards Annabeth. "Moron." she muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long pause. I had finals and the start of the new semester plus a huge project that was three quarters of my grade, so ya.**

 **Now that I've finished my rant:**

 **I started an Instagram account!**

 **It will be mostly for my new top secret project that will probably appear sometime soon, but it will include when I update, and a lot of cool character bios.**

 **I'm so excited XD**

 **Also, if you're a Warriors fan go check out my** **Yellowfang And Honeyfern Show** **!**

 **ALERT! I'm sorry for any confusion but R.E.D. is Rachel Elizabeth Dare.**

 **SECOND ALERT! This is not a Solangelo story. I love Solangelo just as much as the next HoO fan, but sorry.**

 **0o0**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus those belong to Uncle Rick.**

* * *

"Is Miss Chase tied up below deck?" Percy asked Piper.

"Yes." she said offhandedly.

He smirked. "What about Thalia's brother?"

She blinked. "You mean Jason?"

Percy sent her a _seriously?_ look. "No I mean Clarisse."

Piper rolled her eyes. "He's tied up next to his precious Captain and girlfriend on the mast."

"Girlfriend?"

"Reyna."

"That's his girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm pretty sure."

"You don't sound sure. You should ask him."

Piper's face became red. "Are you insane?!" she hissed. "I'm not going to ask him if he has a girlfriend!"

"Why not?"

"Because I shouldn't care!"

"So you do care?" Percy asked.

"You are insufferable!" she snapped, stomping away.

"You still didn't answer!" he called back.

"You know, if you don't stop teasing her, I'm positive she's going to fill your bed with electric eels." A voice from behind him said.

"And why do you say that?" Percy asked as Nico came to stand next to him.

"Because I just heard her ask the Stolls for a way to break into your room."

Percy laughed good naturedly. "Let her try."

Nico smirked. "Oh she will."

"Are we ready to move out?"

"Yes."

He studied his First Mate for a moment than said, "Do you think my brother will cause any trouble?"

"I'm assuming you don't mean Tyson, so if you mean your other brother, then I would say that there's no way he's _not_ going to cause trouble. Especially after his First Mate hears you finally captured Captain Chase."

Percy gave a bemused smile. "Yes, I did hear a rumor that she and Castellan used to have a thing."

"I also heard that Thalia and Castellan used to have a thing."

"Shut it Di Angelo!" a voice yelled from across the ship.

"She didn't deny it." Nico stage-whispered.

"I mean it Death Breath!"

"Girls are so dramatic." he muttered.

"If I have to come over there myself and dent your thick skull with my bow then I will do so you-!"

"Enough!" Percy said. "We get it Thalia! You regret ever dating him, and we already knew that Nico's a moron, so no need to point that out."

His First Mate immediately punched him in the arm. Hard.

"It seems like Castellan really got around," Percy commented, ignoring Nico. He paused for a second. "Did you ever date him?" **(Nico's not gay in this Fanfic, but I had to)**

Needless to say, Percy got punched again.

* * *

Annabeth was amazed at how relaxed Jackson's crew was around him. They had no discipline whatsoever. His First Mate had punched him in the arm, (for unknown reasons), _Twice_! It was like Jackson commanded no respect from his crew, and let them walk over him. It was ridiculous. Just ridiculous, and Annabeth had no idea how he put up with it. She would never tolerate such impertinent behavior from her crew.

She was jolted out of reverie as Jackson stopped in front of her. "I'm sorry," he said. "Am I interrupting your thoughts?" As sarcastic as the sentence sounded, Annabeth sensed that it was genuine.

She settled for glaring at him. "What do you want?" Annabeth growled.

He ran his hand through his already disheveled hair. "Well I jus-"

"Percy!" Piper yelled. "The Princess Andromeda!" she pointed to a huge ship, which was approaching swiftly from the north.

"Who's ship is that?" Jason asked.

Jackson's face darkened. "So he's come looking for trouble."  
"Let him come and get it." Di Angelo muttered.

Annabeth mind whirled. "Who exactly is on that ship?" she demanded.

The First Mate snorted. "Nobody you want to meet, princess." She didn't have time to retort because Jackson took out his sword and slashed the rope that was keeping her, Reyna and Jason tied to the mast.

"McLean! Valdez! Get them below deck!" he barked.

"Jackson!" Annabeth yelled. "What is happening?!"

He studied her for a second. "Sorry Chase. This isn't your battle."

"Of course it's my battle! If this ship goes down, I'll end up just as dead as you!"

He shook his head. "Go below deck. _Now_!"

She didn't move a muscle.

"If I have to drag you down there myself, Chase, I will." Jackson growled. "We can do this the hard the way or the easy way and I-" he faltered as fog started to surround the ship. He cursed as _The Princess Andromeda_ pulled alongside _The Argo II_.

"Our family always prefers the hard way, don't we, _brother_?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back but probably not for long :(**

 **So sorry about the long wait but I've been super busy and still am but I managed to write a really short and really bad chapter.**

 **Shoutout to** Telaine9112 **for reminding me to update!**

 **0o0**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO those belong to Uncle Rick ;)**

* * *

"Chrysaor." Percy growled. Next to him he felt Annabeth Chase tense.

"Who's Chrysaor?" she whispered, her face so close to his that he felt her rapid breathing.

"What do you want?" Percy asked, pushing Chase behind him.

A deep voice spoke from the other side of the fog. "Funny you should ask little brother." Chrysaor chuckled darkly. "My first mate told me about a possession of yours he wants." Percy's brother stepped out of the fog and onto _The Argo II_ , followed by part of his crew.

"What do _I_ have that _you_ could possibly want?"

A new voice spoke. "Well, she's right behind you."

" _Luke_." he said, his voice full of venom. Percy's old enemy stepping onto his ship felt like a slap in the face.

"Why would you want Annabeth?" Nico asked flatly.

Luke smiled. "Hello Di Angelo, still as rude as ever I see?"

"I'm _rude_ to _you_. Especially when you step foot onto this ship."

"My, my. You grew up nice Thalia." Luke said, ignoring Nico and looking past Percy.

Thalia made a sound that sounded dangerously close to a wolf's growl.

"Why do you want Chase so badly?" Percy asked.

"We grew up together." Luke said. "Oh, and she sent me to jail once."

Chase smiled sweetly. "It's a pity you didn't stay there."

Luke's face twisted into a snarl, and he started forward, but Chrysaor placed a hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Now, now, Luke. We wouldn't want damaged goods." Chrysaor said. "Besides, my dear brother would surely try to stop you, and we all know that Percy is more than a capable match for you Luke." He motioned to Percy, whose hand had unconsciously dropped to the hilt of his sword, Riptide.

"Chrysaor get off my ship." Percy growled.

"Now why would I do that? I quite like it here." He slowly walked towards the stern of the ship. "Such beautiful craftsmanship."

"It's not yours." he said, gritting his teeth.

Chrysaor smiled wickedly. "Isn't it?"

Nico started towards him, only to be stopped by the point of Luke's blade.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Luke whispered. "I tend to draw blood."

"So do I." Nico snarled, drawing his sword and leveling it at him.

Before either of them could move, Chrysaor disarmed both of them with a simple flick of his wrist.

"Now, now." he said in a sickly sweet voice. "There's no need for this bloodshed. We're all civilized men, aren't we?"

Leo snorted. "Yeah right."

Luke glared daggers at him.

Chrysaor pretended not to hear. "We can make a deal. Isn't that right, Percy?"

Percy gave him a skeptical look. "Depends what kind of deal."

"You give me the girl and we give you one day's head start."

Nico laughed. "What a deal."

Chrysaor smiled. "I am a very fair man."

"You just want my ship." Percy stated flatly. "It's a pity that you're not gonna get it."

"You're quite right brother." The _Princess Andromeda_ 's Captain said. "It was unrealistic of me to think you would just hand it over like a reasonable man. I'm gonna have to fight for it, but trust me when I say that I'll win."

"Not likely." Nico said. In a flash, he had sent his black sword spinning through the air like a spear, aimed straight for Chrysaor's heart. Fast as a snake, Luke used his double-bladed sword, _Backbiter_ , and deflected the deadly shot, sending it to a skidding stop at Chrysaor's feet.

He simply laughed. "Nice try Di Angelo. You have spirit. I would have offered you a place in my crew if only you were not so loyal to my brother." He sheathed his sword, picking up Nico's and twirling it in his hands. "As for you, Thalia Grace, I would recommend not trying to stick an arrow through me. It's very easy to miss with all this fog, and your arrow might just accidently be sent flying towards someone you care about very much." His gaze trailed towards Nico, who was still unarmed but very angry indeed.

Percy twirled his sword in a dangerous gleaming arc. "Enough of this." He walked slowly towards Chrysaor. "Listen to me very carefully, _brother_. You're gonna give me Nico's sword, and then you're gonna take your goons," he shoved Luke towards his Captain. "And get the hell off my ship." **(Sorry kids I thought it went with the scene)**

Chrysaor's eyes hardened. "I'm not leaving without her."

Thalia pulled out her silver knives. "Guess we'll just have to toss you overboard then."

Luke barked out a laugh. "You can definitely try."

"Oh we definitely will." she said.

He looked her up and down. "You've got even more spunk then the last time we met."

"A lot can change since the age of ten."

Luke smiled. "Indeed it can. Including-"

"Shut it." Thalia said. "I don't want to hear it."

"This is ridiculous." Annabeth exclaimed. "You've come aboard this ship to kidnap me because Luke holds a grudge?"

Chrysaor laughed. "Yes, he holds grudges quite well. However, I have some motivations of my own."

"Such as trying to steal my ship?" Percy asked flatly.

"Well it's a bit more specific than that." Chrysaor said. He walked up to Percy until their faces were only a couple inches apart. "I want you ruined. I want everything that is yours." Percy started to back away slowly, but his brother followed him. "I want your ship, your crew, your success- I will take _everything_."

Percy slowly smirked. "Hard to do that from the sea." he pushed Chrysaor towards Annabeth, who judo flipped him and sent him flying into the sea.

Luke ran to the railing, turning to glare daggers at Percy. "This isn't over Jackson." Then he followed his Captain into the sea.


End file.
